A Change in Perspectives
by TheShadowfromAshes
Summary: Trapped in thier thoughts two teenagers will change the outcome of thier paths. Now with the Lily of The Valley coming up, old friends will come back and change the destiny of a trainer. This story takes place a month before the Sinnoh League starts. Ash will capture up to 3 Legendaries in this story. Check poll for details
1. Thought, Flashbacks, and more Flashbacks

Well this is the first chapter of my story that I just re-edited. Seriously the title was spelled wrong and the grammar was horrible! Please enjoy this now readable chapter. PS: I slightly modified so if you already read it please do so again and let me know what you think.

Also this chapter will start off slow with the main characters lost in their thoughts, flashbacks, and my mixed up version of their first encounter, but all these things are necessary so that the story does not seem to look like two teenager that are reuniting after a period of time; who are finally declaring their love to one another, and then decide to blow it their brains in a creative way. (Although something like that will happen in here). But most of this is necessary for the shipping plot of the story. This story will be rated M for future lemon and some lime scenes in future chapters. Sorry for the wordy entrance, but I had to say what I had to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own the right of Pokemon, Satoshi Tajari, GameFreak, and Nintendo have those honors

A young teenage boy around the age of 15 stood on the railing of the docks staring at nothing but the vast ocean in front of him. The boy looked like he was lost in his thoughts as the slight ocean breeze blew through his hair. If on his one were to ask what was on the boy's' mind, he would say he was contemplating about the upcoming Lily of the Valley Conference, his rival, and his previous gym battle he encountered against Volkner; the Gym Leader of the Sunyshore City Gym.

The young teenaged boys' name is Ash Ketchum, a trainer that started his quest to become a Pokémon master two years ago with his partner Pikachu; who he left sleeping in his room. Said boy was wearing a red snap back with a blue semicircle on the front that covers his jet-black messy hair. He was sporting a black vest with white sleeves, with a yellow v shape line going horizontally through, just slightly above the middle of his vest over a white t-shirt. He is also wearing blue baggy pants along with red and black sneakers. He moved his gaze from the water of the calm ocean to the sparkling star in the night sky.

"Argh" signed the raven haired teen as he slumped his head down. "I have one month until the Lily of the Valley Conference starts and little by little my chances of becoming a Pokémon master are dwindling. The young raven haired teen paused as he returned his gaze back upon the stars. "I don't have much time to prepare and every time I take on the league something unfortunate happens and stops me from withholding victory. This year's tournament will probably be one of my hardest challenges yet... if not my hardest. Especially with all the trainers competing like Nando, Barry, Conway, and Paul."

He signed as he remembered his strongest and most aggressive rival up to date. "Man. Paul is going to be my biggest challenge in this tournament. I still haven't been able to beat him up to this date; and so far he has beaten me in all our battles and he crushed me in our last battle at Lake Acuity. Then there's the battle against Volkner; I was barely able defeat him. I really got lucky. If it weren't for Infernape who activated Blaze and miraculously was finally able to get control over his ability, I would of lost."

Suddenly a hint of determination came rushing out of him as his auburn eyes were flickering with it. "But that is going to change. This year I will finally win the Pokémon League competition and be one step closer of carrying out my dream of becoming a Pokémon Master, but first I am going to bring back some old friends." finished Ash as he returned his sight to the tranquil waters of the ocean, spotting a tiny spec over the horizon of the ocean illuminated by the night sky. Then memories of a great orange dragon, a great avian and memories of his many friends that he made over the years of his journey as a trainer appeared in his head.

Concluding his thoughts and eliminating any doubts he had, Ash left his current spot and made his way back to his room to find his best friend Pikachu still asleep on his bed; while his traveling companions Dawn Berlitz, the blue haired coördinator and Brock Harrison, the squinty eyed 'Casanova' were blissfully sleeping on their comfortable beds, oblivious of where to our young hero went. With a small sign, Ash carefully got some night-clothes out of his backpack and quietly started making his way to the bathroom, not noticing a small book coming out of his backpack as it fumbled from it's current position.

-Scene Change- Kanto Region (PokeTech Academy)

A young teenaged girl around the age of 15 was watching television in her room about the upcoming tournament that was to take place in the Pokémon world. The girl was beautiful in all ways; and that would cause many men to lose any sanity they were to have just by looking at her. She had smooth creamy skin and reddish-brown hair that reached just below her waist, she has deep brown eyes that can easily melt one's heart, and with her angelic face features she was a sight to behold .She was dressed in a blue school blouse with short, white puffy sleeves that greatly emphasis her large bust, yet it completely covers her cleavage leaving some men to wonder what was hidden beneath that blouse. She sports a short blue mini skirt that reaches just below her thighs, that successfully shows off her long silky legs. She also wears white stockings that reach above her knees and has black dress shoes; and a large orange bow is also found adorning the top of her blouse.

Said girl was watching "League Center" (I had no idea what to call it :P) a show that highlights the Pokémon Leagues around the world.

"I can't believe that after two years of studies I am finally graduating and I am finally going to have the chance to participate in this years Indigo Conference, taking place next week." Squealed the girl as she quickly got some clothes out of her drawer and rushed into her bathroom.

"Now look at this year's Lily of the Valley Conference in Sinnoh, Rick" spoke a woman on T.V in a red suit. She had pale skin, blue eyes, and brown shoulder length hair, "there are many powerful trainers competing in this year, and one of the most interesting trainers and one of the top favorites to win this competition is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

Immediately after she said "Ash Ketchum" the bathroom door swung open revealing the girl in a sky blue bra showing some of her creamy round cleavage and a pair of sky blue panties that hugged her big, round ass. She quickly flung herself to her bed and grabbed the remote beside her, turning the volume up.

"Yes Susan" the identified Rick spoke, who wore a navy blue suit with a yellow dress shirt and a red tie. He had curly brown hair, green eyes, and a puffy brown mustache. "The sensational trainer, Ash Ketchum is a top fan favorite to win this year's Lily of the Valley tournament, who received 69 percent of the fan favorites poll to win the tournament this year. And it wasn't a surprise either. After successfully being the first trainer ever to conquer the Kanto Battle Frontier, he was quickly seen as a favorite to win this competition as soon as it was found out he was competing in the Sinnoh League". Rick quickly looked down to take a glimpse of his paper, then continued "Also Ash Ketchum has gotten the world's attention after hearing rumors ,of this extraordinary young trainer, that had rejected on offer from Scott, the Battle Frontiers owner to join as a Frontier Brain. But after Scott came out and said he had indeed offered Ash the right to join the Battle Frontier, along with building him a facility, and a 10 million pokedollar contract of 5 years; Scott said that Ash politely refused his offer stating 'that he really was not interested in the money or staying put, but prefered to travel the world and explore what it had to offer."

Rick took a quick pause, before saying "Along with winning the Kanto Battle Frontier, Ketchum has won the Orange Archipelago League, something that has not been done in fifty years; that is until Ash came along. He also placed the Top 16 in first tournament in Kanto, Top 8 in both Johto and Hoenn, and apparently he came in the Top 8 in this year's Wallace Cup". A video of a Buizel fighting a Lantern appears. "In where his Buizel barely lost to his opponents Lanturn in the performance meter bar. "Apparently, Ketchum made quite the impression and was personally invited by the new ex- Hoenn champion and Master Coordinator Wallace who persuaded Ketchum to enter the event in where he performed with his Pikachu and competed with his Buizel throughout the battles the whole way."

The TV screen quickly portrayed a Buizel; a mammalian resembling a realistic cross between a weasel and a sea otter with orange fur and paws as well, with a cream colored underbelly and blue colored fin on it's paws. The Buizel was seen jumping into the air and shooting across a battlefield covered in a torrent of water. Suddenly a large, blue fish-like Pokémon, who had a pair of small blue fins and had a yellow "mask" over it's eyes, which had red irises, and had yellow orbs come from a modification of its dorsal fin, shot an arc of light blue freezing energy towards him. At first one would've thought that the light blue energy would of caused it's opponent to lose control of it's attack but what happened next left everyone in the stadium in awe. Instead the otter/weasel like pokemon started spinning from inside the water and absorbed the energy of it's opponent causing the torrent of water to freeze as the water was quickly becoming encased in ice, turning it into a pillar of ice. The now frozen, solid water continued it's track hitting it's now stunned opponent sending it flying across the battlefield, causing it to crash against the pools walls. "As you see in this video Ash Ketchum made an extraordinary move in where his buizel combined his opponent's ice beam along with its aqua-jet merging it into an aqua-jet made of pure ice, a beautiful and powerful creation he managed to pull off; a combo many trainers and coordinators alike are trying to perform but are finding it easier said than done." finished Rick turning his head to Susan.

Susan gave her companion a quick nod before turning to the camera and saying "Not much is known about Ash Ketchum except that he was born in Pallet town, his starter is a Pikachu usually found on his shoulder, and that he is somewhere in the Sinnoh region, but media assures us that he is somewhere along Sunnyshore City, most likely making his way to the Lily of the Valley Isle.". Susan put her papers down and turned to the camera smiling "Thats all for tonight folks. I'm Susan Moore"

"And I'm Rick Shaw", Rick quickly followed.

"And this was League Center, Goodnight and until next time." finished Susan as she and Rick waved goodbye as the camera started zooming out until a pokeball could be seen behind a blue screen.

"Plck" came the sound of the T.V. as the girl clicked the off button on the remote turning it off.

"Wow" breathed the girl as she stood up from her bed and went to her desk quickly taking out a folder, labeled Photos, from her drawer. "I can't believe it's been two years since I last saw him." Continued the girl as she started remembering of certain memories she had with a certain raven-haired boy standing next to her in the photo she picked up. The picture she was looking at had her wearing her usual Poketech school uniform, smiling brightly at the camera leaning on the shoulders of the other person in the photo; a boy with jet-black messy hair hidden under a red and white snap back with a green L shaped in the middle of his hat. He had a black t-shirt and wore a blue vest with short white sleeves, light blue jeans can also be seen on him. He also had a pair of green fingerless gloves. He is seen smiling at the camera, one arm around the girl's shoulder and making a peace symbol with his other hand.

[Flashback]

It was a sunny afternoon in the gardens of Poketech Academy. There is a group of five people, standing next to a giant gate dividing the forest to the school behind them.

"Well it's been great to hang around you guys," spoke a raven haired boy, looking at a his newest friends before continuing "but it's time for me and my friends to hit the road and continue our journey." A grin quickly spread throughout his face "Those Gym Leaders aren't going to be defeating themselves."

"It was great meeting both of you guys" spoke a tanned squinty eyed teenager, clearly the oldest from the group, with short black hair "but our meeting has to unfortunately end."

He quickly made his way to a beautiful girl with reddish-brown hair and grabbed her hand as he kneeled down "I'm sorry my lovely Giselle but unfortunately fate has decided to split us apart and ….."

"The only thing fate has for you Brock, is spending the rest of your life in the big house if you keep on being a perv with every piece of ass your squinty eyes can see." Finished a girl with fiery red hair tied on a sideways ponytail.( I have no idea of how to portray this personality of Misty)

"Owww...Watch the ear Misty, watch the ear." Cried Brock as anime tears are seen flowing down as Misty, the Casanova killing bit** keeps assassinating another one of his 'smooth' moves, as she dragged off the scene.

"Ash does Brock act like that alll the time?" asked a boy with brownish hair in a blue Poketech uniform (I'm too lazy to describe him now.) facing the raven haired trainer.

"Ummm...Yeah but," he shrugged his shoulders "ehh. You get used to it" he let low chuckle out as he smirked "but it's better this way, I mean how often does a 15 years get his ass beat by a 10-year-old every time he tries to get a date." This statement caused the group to laugh, as a voice in the distance screamed "It's not funny!"

Ash looked up at the sky and faced his two newest friends, Giselle and Joe, as he unconsciously started rubbing Pikachu on the back of his ears. "Well as fun as it is hanging around with you guys it's time for me to take my leave."

A frown started forming on Giselle's face at the thought of Ash leaving, which went unnoticed by her two friends as they were talking about something she was totally not interested until Ash was waving his hand in front of her face snapping her out of her thoughts. A blush crept up again on her face as she saw the two boys staring at her in confusion. Suddenly her blush developed into a flush as Ash put his right hand on her cheeks, his face closing in to her owns as she closed her eyes inching closer, ready to kiss the future pokémon master, but the contact of his lips never came.

"Giselle are you okay?" asked Ash as the girl in front of him was red as a tomato berry and her eyes close but the sight of her made his jump heart because of how cute she looked. Ash inwardly cursed his thoughts 'Come on Ash do not let Brock rub off on you, you can control yourself.'

Giselle opened her eyes noticing Ash was not intending to kiss her "Y...yy...ee...aa...hhh. I'm o..o...kay." She finished as she signed as Ash took his hand of her face and did not actually kiss her, though the oblivious boy did not notice.

[End of Flashback]

"I can't actually believe I thought he was going to kiss me." Signed the brown-haired beauty as she kept looking at the photo in her hand. After roaming through the photos a couple of times, she closed the book and carefully placed it in her drawer. She then proceeded to the bathroom ready to turn in for the night as a memory came rushing into her head.

[Flashback]

A brown-haired girl nervously made her way to a sole raven haired boy sitting by a large, old Oak tree staring at the sky letting the warmth of the sun hit his face. The girl came to a stop next to the boy and sat down by him reclining her back against the tree copying the posture of the boy except she crossed her legs and put her hands on her skirt to prevent the slight breeze from lifting it up. The boy opened one eye to acknowledge her presence then closed it again. They sat there in silence listening to the local wildlife in the area such as the Pidgey, Mankey, Rattata, Nidoran, Spearow, and Bellsprout as the slight breezes rustled the leaves.

"You know, Giselle, it is very nice and calm here." Commenced the black-haired boy trying to start a conversation with the girl next to him.

The girl nodded her head and gave a low, short sign letting the boy know she acknowledge what he said.

A small frowned formed over the boy as he noticed the girl seemed sad, acting way out of character since he first met her which was different from her usual calm, confident personality. "What' s wrong Giselle? You seem kind of sad since I said I was going to continue my adventure."

Another sigh escaped Giselle as a small smile found itself on her face. "To be honest Ash, I really don't want you to lea..."

Giselle quickly covered her mouth as she caught herself admitting feelings she did not want to admit.

"You don't me to leave?" asked Ash, but it was more of a statement than an actual question. "Is that right or am I imagining it."

Giselle looked down as tears rolled down her face. "You're right. I don't want you to leave because well... well the truth is you are the first real friend I ever had. You stood up to me to defend your friend and to say the truth I only have friends because every guy wants to date me and because the others want to take advantage of my intelligence and my family's fortune." She quickly wiped the tears on her face off as she continued "You on the other hand thought me what it is to be a true friend and you haven't even made it a mission to make me go on a date with you, unlike the other guys who flirt constantly with me or try to get me to date them, including your friend Brock and Joe. You treat me like a normal person, someone who looks at me for who I truly am, the real Giselle. Not the Giselle with the high rank, good looks, and money."

A small frown found itself on Ash as he saw the girl in front of him crying and telling him about her life's conflict, but he gently darted to wipe away her tears catching the girl by surprise. "Look Giselle I am sorry to say that I can't promise you I can stay here at Poketech, but I can guarantee you that we will always be friends no matter what land, mountain, or ocean separates us."

Ash swiftly but delicately lifted Giselle head so that her chocolate brown eyes met his own, he quickly flashed her small smile. "And besides I'm pretty sure we will meet again."

A beautiful smile formed itself on her features making her look like an angel sent down from above, which caused Ash to blush. She quietly sent Ash a small thank you as she closed her eyes and slowly leaned her head toward him. Ash gave a silent gulp but quickly closed his eyes and followed the girls motion. Their faces closing on to each other as their lips were inches apart from each other, close to touch until...

The first few chapters will be slow but they will pick up the pace in latter chapters Let me know what you think. Please review and let me know how I can improve my writing style. Constructive criticism is welcomed but flamers will be ignored. Until next time. I will also be posting a few more stories called "Of Silver and Gold" and "The Winds Head North". I will try to update the second chapter of this story by Wednesday. Until next time.


	2. Only the Beginning

A/N: I read the last chapter of my story, and I don't blame people for not wanting read my story. The grammar, words, everything it was shit! Heck I even spelled the title wrong! So after reading my first chapter I quickly decide to re-edit it. I can now say it is readable. Also I also decided to make some tweaks to it, although it's nothing big. Also I am also going to try to insert a third genre, which will be humor, but I'm not really great at working with that genre. And finally this is a rather short chapter, probably the shortest one in this story but if I wrote more in it, you guys would not have the chance to choose Ash's legendaries. So without any further delays here is chapter 2 of "A Change in Perspectives"

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon ) : If I did I would be living in a big ass mansion and would be driving a Bugatti Super Sport.

The following morning could only be described as hectic. After waking up and seeing as they're usually lazy traveling companion was not on his lying on his bed, Brock and Dawn entered a state of panic. After noticing that Pikachu was still asleep on the bed and found all his pokeballs on the nightstand next to his bed all hell broke loose. After searching around the ocean cruiser, announcing his disappearance, and starting a search party to find any trace of their missing friend.

Meanwhile Ash was by the back entrance of the boat, that isolated him from the chaos on the main side of the boat, in a desperate attempt to find the 'missing' friend. He staring intently into the ocean, lost deep in his thoughts. Suddenly a gush of wind made him stumble back as a with a creäture humanoid posture but with a few feline features, appeared right in front of him. The creatures body is grayish-purple with a purple underside and a long, purple tail. It also has three circular digits on each appendage. It has an opposable toe on the inside of each foot, like many real-world primates, as well as two others that face forward. It has purple eyes and two short ears.

The raven haired turned to the mystical pokemon before asking "Is it time?"

The humanoid like pokemon gave a short nod before it's eyes flashed a bright blue as a small flash caused both of them to disappear, leaving nothing but a few rippling waves.

"Ash!"

"Pikapi!"

"Ash! I have fresh batch of my special stew waiting for you to eat it!" Called Brock in an attempt to

"Arggg." Signed Dawn as hours were passing and their friends was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he it's out of character of him to disappear like that without a trace."

A serious look came across Brock. " You are right. I mean in all the time I traveled with Ash, he has never left without Pikachu or any of his current Pokemon for this long. Knowing him he probably is alright but this is still weird". He quickly turned to Dawn. "Lets keep on looking and if we don't find him in two hours let's go to our dorm and I'm sure he'll turn up".

The blue-haired coördinator looked upon the wooden floor of the boat letting a small sign out as she frowned. "Okay." And with that she followed the squinty eyed breeder.

[Scene Change] Indigo Plateau, Kanto Region

"Finally I am here." Signed Giselle as she exited the Poketech Academy charter bus. She was dressed in designer black jeans with a sky-blue colored blouse. She sported a pair of stylish black colored knee length boots. "It's finally time for me to show Kanto what I'm made of. And hopefully after the competition I can go see Ash at the Lily of the Valley Tournament over at Sinnoh."

"Excuse me class. I need everyone's attention" spoke an average sized man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes wearing a black suit. "Today you will finally be leaving the supervision of Poketech Academy. Today is the day you start your true quest to be the best you can be. Also you do not have to worry about registering at the Pokemon Center as the head personnel of Poketech already registered you. Your registrations were given to you in the vouchers you received during graduation. So without any further delays, you guys are finally free Indigo Plateau and all it has to offer enjoy and represent Poketech Academy proudly".

As the man finished his speech, Giselle quickly grabbed her luggage and made her way to a luxurious looking skyscraper that read 'Indigo Wells Five Star Hotel'. Giselle reached the expensive hotel and went inside making her way to the receptionist, not really impressed by all the expensive and beautiful furniture and decorations.

"I would like the Blissful Pleasure suite?" asked Giselle politely as she started taking her wallet out of her expensive leather purse.

The receptionist looked at her weirdly but politely asked. "What via are you going to pay mam?"

Giselle pulled out a black colored piece of plastic covered in gold and platinum. "I shall pay via debit card. Is that fine?"

The eyes of the receptionist widened in surprise but took the card nonetheless. "It's fine Miss." She swiftly swiped the card through the scanner and returned Giselle her card along with another card. "You have the Blissful Pleasure suite number 518.

Have a great day and thank you for staying at Indigo Wells."

Giselle gave a nod a quickly made her way to the room. After finding her suite Giselle stepped inside her suite and shut her door. She made her way to her room ignoring the furniture that decorated the suite. As she got in her room Giselle dropped her belongings on a luxurious looking queen sized bed and made her way to the balcony which was coincidentally facing the main stadium of Indigo Plateau."Finally my journey awaits."

I am going to cut it here, hopefully none of my other chapter will be short. Again vote for what Legendaries you want Ash to capture. Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
